You're Pretty Special
by Anarchist's Rose
Summary: Sam and Josh have been together for several years since the events of Blackwood and his sister's deaths, and, after moving to New York City, have been trying to have a baby. Sam and Josh fluff with mentions of Crashley. Requested by PeterJefferyPan. One-Shot. Credit to PeterJefferyPan for being the Sam model for the cover!


**This story was requested by PeterJefferyPan. She said she wanted some Bathing Bird fluff, so I was happy to attempt to write what was in her mind. Hope you all enjoy!**

5/16 8:19am

They sat at the breakfast table in their apartment. It was a nice place, considering what they could afford. Small, two bedrooms, though one of them was devoted to their border collie mix, Pigeon. There were some cinnamon rolls that Sam had just pulled out of the oven. Chocolate milk filled one of the two glasses on the table, another was filled with a protein shake. "So you have the day off, babe?" Josh asked Sam when they were done with their breakfast.

She nodded. "Yeah, um, Ashley came here, you know, for wedding stuff. She wanted to go dress shopping, you know, since there are a lit of places here."

A curious, excited look spread across Josh's face. "Oh! Cochise is in the city? Maybe he'll wanna get a beer or something."

"No! No, I mean, it's just, she came alone, you know? She doesn't want Chris to see her dress."

Josh seemed to believe her, despite the uncharacteristic outburst. "Alright. I'll see you when you get back." He leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips before leaving out the front door. Her heart was beating a million miles an hour in her chest. She had an appointment for the gynecologist this afternoon.

It had been eight years since Hannah and Beth died on Blackwood mountain. Josh had gotten new medication as a result, and the treatments were finally starting to have a positive impact on Josh's life. A year later they all returned, to honor their memories. They had discovered Hannah had become a wendigo. No one was more upset at this than Josh, but by bunkering in the basement throughout the night, they were all able to survive the night. It made them all grow closer as friends, a family. Emily and Matt's relationship didn't last, but the two remained close friends. Mike and Jessica were still together, and Chris and Ashley were engaged. She and Josh had been together for five years, getting two years after the wendigo attacks, and moving to New York City a year and a half ago so Josh could further his career as a producer, since Josh didn't want to move to LA. Here they were now, happiest they had ever been. Life was great. They were even trying to have a baby.

Except they weren't succeeding.

Was it normally this hard for people to get pregnant?

It's been over a year.

What there something wrong?

For the past few months Sam had been beginning to think there was something wrong. Was there a reason she wasn't getting pregnant? She scheduled a trip to the gynecologist, not telling Josh, just to be sure to not worry him. "Here goes nothing," she told herself.

6/2 7:08pm

Her eyes were red, filled tears. This shouldn't be happening. No, this was a nightmare, or something. She didn't cry. She was strong, so why was this destroying her so much? She thought she had prepared herself for the possibility, the possibility that she was basically infertile. The test results came back. She had the possibility of getting pregnant, one day, but it was unlikely. She was told it would be better if she explored other options. "Sam?" She heard a voice outside the bathroom. She had turned on the water, so noise could cover up how upset she was, but perhaps she wasn't as quiet as she thought she was being. Damn. She never cried! Why was this so much more heartbreaking? "Sammy, are you okay?"

She sniffed and took a breath, a shaky one, albeit, but a breath that gave her a slight sense of calmness. "Ye-yeah. Allergies."

She heard the door open. Allergies. Pathetic excuse. She was rarely affected by allergies and Josh knew this. She felt arms helping her up as she started to regain her composure. She wasn't going to let Josh see her this weak. Never. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk?"

Josh led her to the living room. It was raining outside, storming more accurately. Lightning flared in the sky and rain hit the large window like bullets. Pigeon was hiding underneath the coffee table, trying to escape the storm outside. Sam wished she could escape the storm inside of her. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head no. "No. No, I'm really not."

Josh grabbed her hands and brought them to his lips, gentle with her, more gentle than he ever was. "You can tell me?" He said it as if it was a question. He was saying 'please tell me what is wrong,' while saying 'will you tell me?' She knew she had to tell him. This was their life, not just hers.

"The other week, when I went wedding dress shopping with Ashley, I didn't actually go wedding dress shopping. Ashley wasn't even here. I had an appointment set up with the gynecologist." She saw color leave Josh's face, the worried expression stayed the same, but his hands continued to hold hers strongly. "It's unlikely I'll ever become pregnant."

Josh release Sam's hands and bent over, his head landing in his lap, his hands in his hair. It was Josh's idea to have kids. He was the one who wanted to have them running around the apartment, playing around like he and his sisters did. He wanted to prove he could be a better father than his own father. Sam was surprised when he grabbed her hands again. "We can get through this."

Sam nodded. "Alright. We will."

11/1 11:47am

"The rain hasn't stopped!" Sam was in the corner comforting Ashley, seeing as Chris wasn't able to see her. The Maid of Honor stood by the freaking out bride, as other bridesmaids scurried around making last minute adjustments to Ashley's hair, makeup, dress, etcetera, as they prepared for the last moments before the wedding. Jessica was directing hair and makeup while Emily fussed over her three year old's dress, as she was the flower girl.

"I heard rain on a wedding day is good luck, honey." She tried to comfort her, but it was obvious the bride was worked up. Sam tried to help, but the nauseous feeling she had possessed throughout the morning distracted her. She ignored the feeling, though. Ashley needed her. With only minutes to the wedding, she had to have Ashley ready to walk down the aisle. There was a knock on the door. Sam gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek before moving to answer it. When she did, before her stood Josh. She noted how handsome he looked in a cream suit -good choice, Ashley- white shirt and rose pink tie. She wasn't even a fan of pink, but it brought out the golden in his skin, the green in his eyes, just made him look stunning. What was wrong with her? She wasn't usually this distracted by Josh's appearance. Not today, she reminded herself. She could rip that suit off Josh tonight. He was probably busy, seeing as he was Chris' Best Man.

"Letting you all know we're getting to our places."

She nodded. "Alright," she nodded. "What is being done about the rain?" she asked in a quieter voice.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's taken care of."

She rolled her eyes then shoved him out the door. "We'll be out shortly," she said. "We're dealing with some stuff." Suddenly a new wave of nausea washed over her. She must have made a face, because Josh gave her an inquisitive look. "I'm fine. Go!"

The wedding happened and Chris and Ashley got married. A large tent covered the venue, keeping the wedding from getting soaked. Sam didn't mind the rain. She thought it helped set the mood of the wedding.

It was the reception when she started getting sick again. "Dammit," she sighed. Josh noticed her sickness.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She felt a tap on her shoulder, and suddenly saw Jessica there, in her beautiful, scarred, blonde glory.

"Hey, can you come help me in the bathroom, Sam?" There was a suspicious glint in Jessica's eye.

"Um, alright." She left Josh and followed Jessica to the bathroom. The focus was still on the bride and groom, so they wouldn't be missed. Sam was surprised when Jessica suddenly pulled a pregnancy test out of her purse. "What is this?" Sam was practically laughing.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Please, you've been showing symptoms all week. I made Mike go out and buy one this morning, but I never had a chance to make you take it. Take it now!"

Sam shook her head. "This isn't the time, Jess."

Jessica practically shoved Sam into a stall. "Yes it is. Go for it."

Sam did and she was told and peed on the stick, and came out. "There, happy?" She passed the stick to Jessica as she washed her hands.

"Very." The two of them waited in there while the test came out with a result. Sam knew it would be negative, the doctor told her as much, but she was willing to appease Jessica's curiosity, so it was intriguing when an even bigger smile spread across the blonde's face. "Here!"

She passed the test to Sam, who looked at the results. "Positive?"

Jessica nodded. "I knew it! I called it! I called it when Emily got pregnant, and I called it now!" She started to leave the bathroom, then looked over at Sam. "I recommend you don't tell anyone. Don't want to upstage Chris and Ashley on their big day, do you?"

Sam rolled her eyes. She wouldn't dare say anything on a wedding day, but she knew Chris and Ash would probably be the most excited to find out that she was pregnant, behind Josh of course. She was excited to tell him.

11/2 10:34am

"So, Josh," Sam rolled onto her lover and smiled, "wanna know a secret?"

The sleep hadn't left Josh's eyes. He had woken up moments ago, and he was still quite bleary. "Yeah?"

This would wake him up. "You're going to need to work on your dad jokes."

There was a moment of confusion in his eyes as he tried to decipher what Sam had just said, but the moment he realized, it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Are you serious?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. You're going to be a dad."

He kissed her, passionately, deeply, as if nothing else in the world mattered. When they released he placed his lips to her belly. He looked up to Sam's eyes, blue meeting green as their gazes melted into one another. "You're pretty special."

She smiled. "You're pretty special, too."


End file.
